Garrett Douglas
Garrett Douglas also known as Der Soldat, is the main antagonist in the first half of Season 6 of the MTV horror TV series Teen Wolf. He is a teacher at Beacon Hills High School and an Alpha Löwenmench, a creature part wolf and lion, who was a Hauptmann ("Captain") in the Nazi regime who was captured and held for 70 years by the Dread Doctors. He is portrayed by Pete Ploszek. Biography In 1943, Douglas, was part of the Ahnenerbe, Heinrich Himmler's personal project to use the occult to win World War II. The Nazi captain proposed the use of Ghost Riders as soldiers in their regime. However, Douglas intended to take the Riders for his own purposes. At the Ruhr Valley in Germany, Douglas and some soldiers attempted to penetrate the rift to the Ghost Riders limbo. However, the riders attack and they are easily beaten. Douglas survives but is wounded by one of their whips. Still seeking to control the riders, Douglas sought help from the Dread. Instead, they captured him and forced him in a tube of liquid, and then used the liquid for their experiments and to prolong their own lives. The bleeding from the whip lash “infected the water” and mixed with the fluid from the vat. The combination made Douglas stronger. He was soaking it in, absorbing the power for 70 years. Liam suggests this means Douglas came out of the tube with the power of an Alpha, a Löwenmensch, and a Ghost Rider. After the defeat of the Dread Doctors and The Beast of Gevaudan, Douglas breaks out of the tube and escapes their lair and resumed his efforts to use the Ghost Riders, but is stopped by Scott McCall and his pack. When he attempted to take command of the Riders once more, they him and he is turned into a Ghost Rider with a swastika on his arm before he is taken up by the lightning storm. Season 5 As Liam Dunbar looks around the Dread Doctors lair, he catches a glimpse of Douglas in the tube. Throughout Season 5, the liquid from his tube is use to rejuvenate the Doctors and resurrect failed experiments (Ouroboros, Lies of Omission, Status Asthmaticus) Theo Raeken shows Scott and Liam the Alpha and they find Mason Hewitt attached to his tube. Season 6 He is a class where students including Hayden and Corey are smitten by his good looks. Liam and Mason later steal his compass to track down weird magnetic readings. Garrett catches Scott trying to open a locker that is not his and reminds him that it's against the rules opening someone else's locker. His health is bad due to his time in the tank meaning he must helium. He kills a in the high school and eats his pineal gland. Garrett listens in as Liam and Hayden make their next move against the Ghost Riders. He decides to join them as they plan to trap one, assisting the two teens as they construct their plan. Garrett shows up, no one is around but Theo and the captured Ghost Rider. He enters the cage, attacking the Rider, then taking a bite out of its head and eating its pineal gland. Garrett's plan is revealed and erases Chris Argent and Melissa McCall. After awakening Parrish, he commands the Hellhound to open the rift, passing through as he does. He fights off Scott and the pack to complete his plans, but Scott diverts the train before it could enter Beacon Hills. The Riders then take him and he becomes the newest Ghost Rider. Category:Male Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Totalitarians Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists